More Trouble: What If 2
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: A sequel to What If. It's finally here! Deosn't follow HB2 at all. We're off to find the Fountain of Youth! Review please. HB/Liz discontinued....no ideas...no one's helping me either!
1. A little midnight football to start

One year. It had been one year since it all happened.

Jake came to the BPRD, John had turned, Professor Broom had died, Liz had finally decided to be with Hellboy.

It had been one long, long year ago.

Not much had changed besides those few things.

"Catch it Red!"

"Well throw it right!"

"I am! Your not moving back!"

"Whatever throw the ball!"

Silence

"CATCH IT!"

CRASH!!

"…RUN!"

Hellboy and Jake were still best friends. But recently they had decided go to the park at night to play football.

That had obviously gone badly tonight.

"Damn kids!" An elderly man shouted from his broken window.

Hellboy and Jake laughed as they ran full speed back to the Bureau.

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

"You what!?"

"Liz you don't have to shout." HB tried.

"Apparently I do! What were you thinking?" Liz snapped.

"That it'd be fun to throw a football around." Jake spoke up.

"And what about that window?"

"If Jake hadn't thrown it so hard that wouldn't have happened!"

"Me! Your like a foot and a half taller than me. If you had jumped you'd have caught it!"

Hellboy and Jake glared at each other.

"I don't care. You to were laughing when you got back…what for?"

Jake picked at his nails. "'Cause it was funny."

Liz glared daggers at him.

Jake shrank back. "Sorry."

"Get out of my sight!" His only warning. He took it.

Jake gave Hellboy an apologetic look before bolting out of the room.

"Liz,"

"I don't want to hear it. Go get a shower and get in bed." Liz commanded.

Hellboy's shoulders slumped as he stood from the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Men are so stupid sometimes." Liz whispered as she slipped under the covers.

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

"It's just a broken window. No big deal."

Hellboy was heading down to the shooting range, talking to Manning.

"No…no big deal? Someone could have seen you."

"But no one did. I don't see a problem."

"Of course you don't. I sent Trent down to that mans house. He paid him in cash for the window."

"Then everything is fine." Hellboy placed a cigar in his mouth. "Bye bye." He waved Manning off before walking down the stairs.

Manning heaved a sigh. "To much trouble. To much." He walked off.

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

"CATCH IT!!"

CRASH!!

Hellboy and Jake exchanged looks. "Run." They nodded and ran off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A silly short little chapter. More soon.

I hope to see some old reviewers.


	2. No more! We're off!

"No more football at night!" Liz shouted as she snatched the ball away from Red.

"But Li-iz." He whined.

"No buts! Go back to bed. Jake stop encouraging him."

"Yes ma'am." Jake turned on his heel and went back to his room.

How the hell did she know they were out here?

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"Liz?"

Said woman had her back to him on the bed.

"Liz?"

"What Red?"

"I'm sorry I got you upset."

"It's fine. You know we got a mission report today." She looked back at him.

"For what?" He laid down and stared up at her.

"It's voluntary."

"Well? What is it?"

"The fountain of youth." Liz handed him the folder she was reading.

"Seriously? And it's voluntary?"

"Yeah. Want to go?"

"Definitely. Sounds like fun."

"The we'll need to leave tomorrow morning." Liz slid back and shuffled under the blankets.

"Oh and…a branch of the Bureau in Washington D.C is sending a new agent. To keep you under wraps."

"What!? Why?"

"Red you've broken twenty windows this month. You've posed for pictures in LA, and you smashed over five cars in one week."

"…And?"

"Red…they already sent him over. He'll be here tomorrow morning. And he'll leave with us in the afternoon, get over it before you start to sulk."

Hellboy huffed and followed Liz under the covers.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"Wake up. He'll be here in ten minutes."

Hellboy woke up slowly. "Wha?"

"Get up and take a shower. The new guy will be here in twenty minutes." Liz pulled the blankets back.

HB curled up. He was in his boxers. "That's cold!"

"Then get in the shower!" Liz snapped.

"Fine, fine I'm goin." He stood and walked to the shower.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Hellboy pushed his way through the crowd. The new guy was here.

He moved beside Liz and Abe. Jake stood beside Abe, and Manning beside Liz.

"What's this guys name?" Hellboy grabbed for the folder in Manning's hands.

Manning pulled it out of his line of sight. "His name…is Johann Krauss."

"Johann Krauss?" Red repeated.

"Mm-hmm."

"That sounds German." HB reached for it again.

Manning pulled it away. "He's the top man in…uh…ecto," He shook his head in confusion.

Abe helped. "Ectoplasmic." Hellboy shushed him.

"Yes, Ectoplasmic research. Thank you." Manning corrected. "Comes highly recommended by our European liaison."

"Liaison." He nudged Liz. "I love that word don't you?"

"I don't like Germans." Hellboy started.

"No finger prints." Manning flicked the papers with his finger.

"Germans make me nervous." HB went on.

"Here he comes." Liz spoke up.

"No photo." Manning flicked the papers again. "Dosage says and I translate, 'he has a nice…open face.'"

They all looked up as the lift started to come down. (Cue the music from the movie for this part)

They stared as someone…or something walked forward.

Steam came from the 'mask' and the thing snapped its heels together.

"Oh my…god." Manning whispered.

"Don montage(I'm guessing), Johann Krauss. At your service." Johann bowed.

Jake spoke up first. "We're working with an astronaut?" He asked Manning loudly.

A few of the agents gathered snickered.

"I like him." Abe whispered to Red.

Hellboy did a double-take at him. "What?" He whispered back.

"I apologize for that comment sir." Manning said, oblivious to HB and Abe's small conversation.

"It's fine. I am here for two reasons. One, to keep agent Hellboy out of trouble. And two, to help on this new assignment." Johann didn't seem bothered by Jake's outburst.

Manning nodded. "I think a brief tour is in order. Please follow me."

Manning and Johann walked off, and the other agents dismissed themselves.

Hellboy turned to Jake. "Nice one."

"What? It was a good question." Jake shrugged.

Hellboy laughed and wrapped his right arm loosely and carefully around Liz' waist.

"We should get ready. We got a _long _adventure to start today."

"It should be fun. Is that why your going Red?"

"I'm gunna live forever anyway. So of course it's for the fun."

Liz smiled and shook her head. "You two are unbelievable."

"What?" They asked at the same time.

Abe chuckled as he walked back to the library. He couldn't leave without his books.

"I gotta go pack." Jake ran off to his room.

"We'll go pack too?"

"Mm-hmm." Liz gripped one of his stone fingers.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"So where are we starting?" Jake asked as some of the 'loser' agents loaded the luggage onto the plane.

"England." Abe answered. "Hampshire, England."

"It's rainy over there." Jake complained.

"Do you want to live forever or not?" Hellboy asked as he and Liz walked into the large room.

"I guess I'll deal with it." Jake climbed onto the plane.

Abe smiled and followed.

"You ready Liz?"

She looked up at him. "Yep. Here comes Johann. Better get on." Liz walked up the steps.

Hellboy glared at the 'tin man' and followed Liz and the others onto the plane.

"Mr. Krauss? You'll keep an eye on him won't you? Hellboy can be a bit of a trouble maker." Manning asked as he walked behind the…man…thing.

"Leave it to me. He will be under full watch." Johann gave a small bow and followed the others.

Manning stood back as the plane started off. He got a bit of a bad feeling as he watched the plane shrink into the sky.

He shrugged and walked back to the Bureau's main building.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

End of chapter two. In the same night. Hope you liked it.

Please review! It is good to be back.


	3. It's always fun before trouble

"So we gotta go to Winchester?" Hellboy asked to the general peoples in the plane.

"Yes. It's the county town in Hampshire." Liz answered.

"Ah." Red nodded his understanding. "And we are looking for?"

"A man named Gilbert Woodland." Abe called back to them.

"What's he got?" Hellboy asked Liz.

"He'll point us in the right direction. He supposedly knows where the map is." She answered.

"Got it." HB nodded again and settled in.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"Red…Red we're here." Liz shook the large man.

"We are?" Hellboy shook his head and stared at Liz blearily.

"Yes, now come on get up."

He did as he was told and moved to the exit.

"Oh…it's pretty here." He walked down the few steps.

"Let's find this guy." Liz walked to the front. Hellboy followed close behind.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"It should be just around this corner here." Abe pointed up ahead.

"How old is this guy?" Jake asked.

"About Red's age." Liz smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned indignantly.

Liz and Jake laughed and ran to catch up with Abe, who shook his head in amusement.

"Hey!" HB shouted and ran after them.

Johann sighed. He was a few feet in front of Abe. "Please agents…this isn't a vacation. Be a little serious."

Hellboy and Jake mumbled under their breath. What they said wasn't caught by any ears though.

Liz rolled her eyes and turned ahead.

"…This should be the place." Abe observed, stopping before an average little house.

"I hope so, these cobblestones are killers on my feet." Jake lifted his right leg to check his foot.

"I can agree with that." Liz tapped the tip of her boot on the stones.

"Well…let's go. And be polite agent Hellboy, agent Jake." Johann said sternly and walked to the door.

"What? We're always polite." Jake defended.

"That's not what the people who have broken windows said." Liz teased before following.

"Let it go babe!"

Jake laughed and Abe gave a short chuckle. "We should be thankful it's night. Otherwise…we might not have been able to make such good time."

Jake nodded his agreement. They followed the others example.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

The four agents waited as Johann knocked on the door.

There was no answer, even after five minutes.

"It's midnight guy. Try knocking a little harder." Hellboy said with an annoyed tone.

Johann turned a bit and waved him off before knocking again.

Five minutes later there was still no answer.

Hellboy scoffed and walked up next to the 'new' guy. He gave three hard knocks.

Still no answer. "Abe?" Red called.

"Let me see."

Hellboy and Johann moved out of the way.

Abe removed his gloves and pressed the palm of his hand to the wood.

There was a long silence before…

"Red…break the door down."

"What? I can really do that!?"

"Yes. Something is very wrong. Break it in." Abe stepped aside.

"My lucky day."

Hellboy stepped up to the door and kicked it in.

The large red man sighed. "Fun."

Abe moved by him quickly.

"Abe what's up?" Liz asked worriedly as she and Jake followed him in.

Hellboy and Johann were taking the rear.

"What happened?" Liz asked aloud.

"Someone or something came here for what we're looking for…leads." Abe answered.

The place was wrecked.

Book, papers, glass, paintings, furniture…they were all over the place.

Tables split into dozens of pieces, bookshelves smashed in half, windows crashed open.

"Is the man still here?" Jake asked as he pulled out his gun. Liz did the same.

"No. He's gone. I don't know if he's dead or if he just left the place." Abe was placing his hand on several things.

Hellboy moved to the other rooms. Liz followed.

"Someone must want to live forever pretty badly." HB said as he took in all the damage.

"Guess so, but who?"

"Let's go upstairs. Maybe something up there will help."

Liz nodded and they walked slowly up the stairs on full alert.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Review! Or no more!


	4. Trouble always starts to soon

Reaching the top of the stairs, the two noticed the door at the end of the hallway before them.

It was the only one open.

"Stay behind me." Hellboy stated while pulling 'the Samaritan' from its holster.

"Right."

They crept slowly down the hall.

Halfway down…it started to smell.

Liz choked. "Ugh. What _is _that?"

Hellboy swiped at the air in front of his face. "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

They stepped into the room.

It was a plain room with a simple bed and two windows with no curtains.

And it stunk to high heaven!

Liz covered her nose and mouth, the stench was definitely gag-able.

Hellboy coughed hard as he scanned the room.

There was nothing in sight that would make such a smell possible.

Wait…in sight!

Hellboy moved around the bed quickly.

A corpse was laying on the floor in a rigid position.

"Liz…get Abe and the others up here."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to see. Go get them and stay outside where the smell isn't strong."

Liz nodded and ran out of the room.

Abe, Jake, and Johann walked in.

Jake coughed roughly, covering his mouth and nose with his arm. "What the hell?"

"Over here." HB motioned.

They walked around to the side of the bed.

"Oh my." Abe stepped up beside the body.

"Who is that?" Jake asked quietly. "Is he the guy we're looking for?"

Abe took a moment to observe the body. "Yes. And look at this." He pulled a part of the shirt off the chest.

"A key?" Johann asked disbelievingly.

There was a deep small gash in the corpse's chest. Lodged inside it…was a key.

"What's it mean?" Hellboy asked curiously.

"I don't know. But…there are no fingerprints anywhere on him."

"None on the key?" Johann asked.

"No." Abe shook his head.

"…Then we'll call this guy the key killer until we find out who he is." HB said firmly.

Abe and Jake nodded. Johann turned to him a bit and walked out.

"Come on, Let's follow tin man." Hellboy heaved a sigh, and coughed at the strong stench that went into his nose and mouth.

Jake nodded and turned to Abe. "This doesn't bother you?"

"Your talking to a fish man who eats rotten eggs."

Jake nodded again and walked out of the room.

The large red man and the tall blue man followed.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked as they walked out of the house.

They had searched high and low for anything that might help them.

They found nothing.

"You guys think we should burry the poor man." Jake was staring at the second story of the house.

"No. That might lead people to get suspicious." Johann stated bluntly.

Hellboy and Jake glared back at him.

Asshole!

"Fine…but what now? We can't go back."

"Maybe we should." Jake tried.

"No! We didn't come all this way to go back now. We'll find another lead."

"How Red?" Liz asked as she stepped up beside him.

"I don't know…hey…where'd Jake go?"

The three remaining looked around for the young man.

"Up here!" A harsh whisper called down.

Looking up they found Jake leaning out the window.

"Catch!" He threw something shiny down to them.

Hellboy snatched it out of the air in his stone hand.

Jake smirked and jumped from the window.

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe gave him a questioning glance before HB opened his hand.

A necklace was laying inside.

"I found it inside him. Under the key, I took that too." Jake explained.

"There ya go Liz. We got something." Hellboy smirked.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs gently.

Hellboy smirked and handed the necklace over to Abe.

The merman ran his thumb across it.

It was a silver medallion with the Japanese symbol for 'dark' on it.

"What does that symbol mean?" Jake asked as he took the key from his pocket.

"It means darkness." Abe answered absently. He flipped it over. Another Japanese symbol was on that side. "And fire."

Jake glanced to Hellboy and Liz. They looked confused.

"What do you believe he had them for?" Johann piped up.

"I don't know, but it must be important. You said you had the key?" He turned to normal human.

"Yeah." Jake held it out.

Taking it…Abe felt a shock run through him.

"Underground. He hid something underground."

"What?" Johann asked.

"I don't know. All I can see is Gilbert locking a passage in his backyard."

"Well? Let's go check it out." Hellboy walked past the others and around the house.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"Over there." Abe pointed to a patch of bright green grass.

Red walked over and tore at the grass with his flesh hand.

A steel door was underneath.

"Key." Hellboy called, dropping the grass, and holding his hand out.

Abe dropped it onto his palm.

Closing his fist around it, he pulled up his stone hand and smashed it into the metal.

It dented heavily.

"We are so lucky it's night." Jake glanced up at the sky.

"Only for two more hours I'm afraid." Johann corrected.

"Aw really? Red hurry up man!"

"I know, I know." Hellboy raised his stone fist again.

He brought it back down hard. The trapdoor cracked at the bottom of the dent.

"One more Red." Liz stepped closer.

"Damn."

HB heaved his in-human hand above his head. He brought it down as hard as he could.

The steel door broke in under the pressure.

_CLAAAANNNNNNGGGG!!_

The door rang out as it hit the floor below.

"Alright. My job is done here. Liz," He looked to her. "Your turn."

The woman nodded and a flame burned in her hand. Hellboy stepped back as Liz stepped forward.

"Let's hope there's nothing alive down there."

Liz shook her head and started down the stairs.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

chapter...four i believe.

i've been distracted lately with heart problems and such.

so gomenasi if i forget what's going on.


	5. The good and the bad

"It's dark…even with Liz' flame." Jake said as he squinted in the pale orange glow of Liz' flame.

"Yeah. Either way…let's go." Hellboy walked forward.

Liz followed with little thought. Jake followed them from fear of the dark.

"Liz?"

"Hum?"

Jake walked up beside her. "Can't you make it brighter?"

"No. If there's something down here…we don't want to alert it that we're here."

"Oh…okay." Jake continued to snap his head in every direction where the smallest sound was heard.

"Don't be so paranoid buddy." Red called back.

"Easy for you to say." Jake started walking backward.

"Hey?" Hellboy halted up ahead.

Jake whipped around, and almost fell over.

Liz stifled her laughter and walked up beside Hellboy.

"What's wrong?"

"You see that?" He whispered.

Jake moved to Liz' side. "What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah Red…there's nothing up there."

The large man cast them curious glances. "It's right up there, it's blue." He stated.

"Red…are you okay?" Liz began to worry.

"I'm fine…I'm just wondering why you guys can't see it." HB looked back to the pale blue glow far in front of them.

"Okay…I'm listening to music. I need to." Jake pulled out his phone and ear sized speakers.

"Why?" Liz and Hellboy asked together.

"It calms me down. And I am seriously freaking." Jake found his favorite song and looked away.

"What song is it?" Liz asked.

"Your Call." The young man answered looking back to them.

Hellboy nodded and walked ahead. "Come on."

Liz smiled at Jake and walked up to Hellboy. Jake gulped and followed.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"So this is what you saw?" Liz looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He nodded, staring at the object.

"Wonder what it does." Jake said absently.

"Touch it." Hellboy looked up over to Jake.

"You!" Jake looked up in turn.

There was a long silence…the two men looked to the only woman with them.

Liz looked to Red then to Jake and back to Red. "What?"

"You get it." Hellboy motioned to the object.

"Tsk! For god's sake Red…would you be man!" Liz stared hard at him.

Hellboy gasped. "Rude!" He reached out and took it.

He turned away from them.

The humans were at either side of him in seconds.

"It's pretty." Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Liz pointed out.

"Let's go ask Abe." Hellboy turned to Liz, who nodded her agreement.

"Let's get on out then!" Jake hopped on ahead.

HB laughed and followed him with Liz by his side.

He looked to his human hand.

Clutched in it was an orb. Slightly bigger than an orange, but smaller than a grapefruit.

It glowed pale blue. It reminded Hellboy of snow for some reason. It also reminded him of Liz.

He looked to his right. Liz was staring ahead.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to him. She smiled sweetly. "What?"

He grinned back. "Nothing." Damn! He was the luckiest guy in the world.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Abe and Johann looked over to the underground hole as Jake popped out.

"AIR!!" He shouted. "I love fresh air so much!!" He fell to the ground in a praying position taking large gasps of oxygen.

"Don't exaggerate!" Liz snapped as she and Hellboy walked out.

What did you find agent Hellboy?" Johann asked as he and Abe walked up to the red man.

"This." HB held out the orb.

Abe took it carefully. "It's a key of some sort. I don't know what it would go to though."

"Hmm. It's time for us to leave. The sun will be up in five minutes. We've caused a great deal of noise." Johann pointed out.

"Very true. Someone must have called the police." Abe placed the orb back into Hellboy's hand.

"Let's move out then." Johann turned to the merman who nodded.

"We can't leave without going into the street." Hellboy pointed to the road with his stone hand.

"Hey! Guys over here!" A harsh whisper came from the back right side of the yard.

Looking over, they saw that Jake had ripped a few of the pickets out of the ground. Making a small path for them.

Liz was checking the back streets.

Hellboy smirked. "Way to go buddy." He ran over.

"Smart." Abe nodded following.

Johann hummed his approval and came up last.

"It's all clear." Liz looked back to them. "Let's get out of here."

"Thank you. This place has to many bad vibes." Hellboy walked past her and waited.

Jake laughed and gave a nervous glance back at the house as Abe and Johann walked past.

He wanted to scream like a little girl at what he saw.

A pale see-through Gilbert Woodland was watching them from his bedroom window.

Jake whipped around and shot out the yard as if the devil himself was at his heels.

Hellboy and the others stared before looking back up to the house.

Gilbert was gone…but the house looked very ominous staged against the sky like it was.

"Liz we're leaving now!" Hellboy looked to the woman then took off.

The gaped for a moment but shook it off and ran after him.

Abe and Johann followed calmly. Trying not to be afraid of the dark waves that seemed to come from the home.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"Looks like he's all grown up." A shadow walked across the slanted roof of Woodland's home.

Two little shadows looked up at their master.

"We'll meet soon. Right now I want to see where they'll go."

"Master?" The larger of the smaller ones piped up.

"Hum?"

"Why did you kill that man?"

"Because he was a stubborn fool. He would never have given Anung that key or necklace." The large shadow sulked, golden eyes gleaming in the early morning.

"So you helped him?" The smallest of the three asked.

"Of course I helped him. Though I am quite curious as to where the fountain is as well." The shadow said thoughtfully.

"Master you are to kind." The small shadows giggled and bowed.

"Don't tell." The large shadow smirked, before all three vanished.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sorry if its been a long time.

My lady has been talking to me late at night. Keeps me up, i don't mind though.

Please review!


	6. Onward!

The five agents sat quietly in the plane. The captain waiting for the command to take off.

"Well…there has to be something to go on." Jake spoke up first.

"Yeah, but what?" Hellboy asked.

"Abe let me see that necklace." Liz held out her hand for the object.

The blue man passed it to her without a word.

Liz flipped the object in her hands several times, and ran her fingers across every surface of it.

But her fingernail suddenly got caught.

Pulling, the necklace came open.

A small piece of paper was inside.

"Looks like we've got our lead." She said, smiling up at Hellboy.

"Ohh…nice find Liz. What's on the paper?" Hellboy shifted in his seat so her was leaning toward her.

Liz took the paper in her hands and set the hollow object on her lap.

The paper was turning a little yellow with age, so Liz opened it carefully.

"Joey." She read simply.

"What?" Red and Jake asked one in the same.

"Joey…" Abe whispered. What the hell did that mean?

"What are you thinking agent Sapien?" Johann asked, he wondered if they were thinking along the same lines.

"Joey…I don't think they mean a person." Abe turned to the ectoplasmic man.

"Then we are off to Australia." Johann said firmly.

Hellboy looked to Liz. "Huh?"

"Joey is what they call baby Kangaroos. I don't think they wanted to be so obvious, so they simply said 'Joey'." Liz explain.

"Ohh." The large man nodded and sat back.

"Where in Australia are we going?" Jake piped up.

"Well…it says Joey…so our best bet is Kangaroo Island." Abe said slowly.

"Agent Jake…go tell the captain we are ready to leave." Johann ordered smoothly.

Jake grumbled under his breath as he stood and walked to the cockpit.

They took off five minutes later.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"So we have to go to China before we can go to Australia?" Hellboy asked again.

Liz huffed and nodded. "Yes Red. The plane can't handle a whole trip to Australia."

"Alright….no need to get all huffy." Hellboy sat back and decided to get more sleep.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"We're here Red…get up."

Hellboy awoke to Jake shaking his shoulder. "Come on…we're taking another plane from here to Australia." Jake stepped back and moved away.

Hellboy grunted as he stretched and stood. "I'm getting to much sleep." He grumbled.

"Never thought I'd hear that one." A soft voice called from a few steps below.

Hellboy smirked at Liz. "You'll hear a lot of stuff from me on this trip babe."

She smiled and rolled her eyes before walking to another small plane.

"What? Come on…Liz?" He walked after her.

Jake laughed from his seat at the window.

Abe shook his head. "Classy."

Jake laughed louder. "You got a word for everything Blue."

"I try." The blue man gave a small smile from his seat across the aisle.

Jake snickered and looked back out the window just as Liz walked past him…and Red followed shortly after.

He noticed something shift on the other plane.

Squinting, he saw a shadowy figure stand and turn in their direction. "Guys….guys!" He called.

"What's wrong?" Abe looked to him.

Jake turned to him and pointed at the other plane. "There's something over there."

Hellboy walked up and leaned over his seat. "…What are you talking about? There's nothing over there. You seriously need more sleep Jake." He walked back to Liz.

Looking back…Jake saw that the shadowy figure was indeed gone. "But it was right there."

The plane took off five minutes later.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

The shadow stood back up…two smaller shadows popped up beside it.

"Very close call master." They spoke together.

The large shadow chuckled. "Glad I saw him looking. Observant kid that one."

"What of Ryo master?" The larger of the two small shadows asked quietly.

"They'll meet him again soon enough. Let's just follow them to Kangaroo Island." The largest spoke looking down on his two helpers.

Two pairs of red eyes met his own golden gaze.

"Let's move on. We have a lot of work to do."

"Yes master." Toothy white smiles appeared.

The large shadow smirked and the trio disappeared in a 'Bamph!'


	7. Kangaroo Island, Ryo again

"So here we are…again at night. What now?" Hellboy asked while leaning against a palm tree behind him.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do?" Jake was sitting on the ground a few feet away.

Liz was resting against Red, and currently pulling the cigar put of his mouth.

"Liz.." He whined.

The woman gave him a skeptical look before burning it to ashes that blew away.

"I'm not sure what we do. But it's much to late to go back now." Abe said looking to the ground.

"Oi!" A gruff voice called a few feet away. It sounded like Hellboy.

Looking around, the group saw a large shadow under a tree.

"We'll handle this." Hellboy looked to Jake, who nodded and stood.

"Now wait just a moment agents. I am the leader of this group…I am going to talk to them. You will stay here." Johann ordered easily.

"Yeah…no way gas bag." Hellboy stood from the tree careful not to let Liz fall. and he waited for Jake.

"What did you call me?" Johann was deeply offended by the statement.

Jake grunted as he stood. "He called you a gas bag, gas bag." Jake grinned.

Red laughed loudly and the two walked over to the shadow.

Johann turned to Liz, who had taken HB's place against the palm tree. "How do you deal with that man?"

Liz smiled. "It's like that when you love someone." She looked over to where Hellboy was. (Awwww)

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

As the two BPRD agents walked up to the shadow…they realized who it was.

"Ryo." Hellboy nodded.

The steely black demon nodded back.

"Haven't seen you for a while man…nice goggles." Jake smirked.

"Shut it kid." Ryo ground out.

The demon looked much the same. Messy hair, trench coat, black jeans…but now he had goggles to cover his horns.

He was almost Hellboy's exact opposite.

Jake snickered softly but said nothing else on the matter.

"What are ya here for?" Hellboy asked.

"Your looking for another key in the plan right?"

"You know what were looking for?" Jake asked, obviously surprised.

"Not exactly…but I know where you can find it." Ryo answered.

"Where?" Hellboy asked.

Ryo pointed with his own stone hand. "Go straight that way. There're ruins there…you should find what your looking for somewhere in them."

"Thanks man…we owe ya." Jake smiled.

"No you don't. I'm here to help remember. Now go on. I'll meet ya at the next step." Ryo stood from the tree and walked off in the opposite direction.

Somehow it wasn't odd to see him walk away in the middle of the night. It seemed normal for some reason.

"Well…let's call the others over here and get moving." Hellboy looked to his friend.

Jake nodded and waved to the others. "Let's go!" He shouted.

"…Maybe try and be a little discreet about it next time." Hellboy gave him an amused look.

Jake laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry."

"No problem kiddo."

Liz, Abe, and Johann walked up to them.

"Well…do you have any information agents?" Johann asked moving in between Abe and Liz.

"We gotta go this way. We should fine something, hopefully it'll be good." Hellboy started walking to the direction Ryo had pointed to.

Liz walked up beside him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Ruins. We should fine something helpful." He answered calmly trying to get another cigar to his mouth.

Liz saw and snatched it away.

"Liz come on!" He whined.

Her hand burst into steady flames…the cigar ashes blew away.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I don't need you ruining your lungs any more. No to mention mine."

Hellboy huffed and trudged ahead.

Liz laughed softly to herself.

"Harsh." A voice, she knew to be Jake ,whispered in her ear.

The young man ran past her smiling at the display he'd just seen.

Liz rolled her eyes and laughed again.

She stopped suddenly.

Abe and Johann stopped beside her to see if she was alright.

"Liz…what's wrong?" Abe asked quietly.

Liz clutched at her stomach. She could have sworn she felt something squirm for a moment.

But it had stopped, so she thought it was nothing to serious. "Nothing…I'm fine. Just felt a little light headed for a minute there." She laughed it off and continued walking.

Abe thought it odd but brushed it off as nothing as well. Johann paid it no mind and followed after Jake and Hellboy.

As Liz was walking she felt it again. But she felt sick this time…and it was gone.

She shook her head and continued on.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I know exactly what your thinking with that last part.

Sorry to dissapoint it may not be what you think.


	8. More clues

"So these are Australian ruins?" Jake asked aloud.

"Apparently." Abe answered.

"…Wow." Hellboy and Liz spoke together.

Johann was at a loss for words.

Before them was a large valley with statues that looked much like the Egyptians, giant columns, and what looked like shattered prisons, chambers, and homes.

Greenery was growing throughout the valley, clinging to walls and statues.

It was amazing and seemingly mystical.

"Well…let's get on the move." Hellboy glanced to the others and walked forward. Liz trailed behind and the others followed.

Liz' face showed discomfort as something unpleasant squirmed in her stomach again.

Hellboy saw this time. "You ok Liz?"

She nodded and smiled when it went away. "Just felt a little sick for a moment."

"You sure?"

Liz smiled and nodded. The concern he showed her and the love she felt from him were the reasons she fell head first for the red man.

"Ok…but if something's wrong…you tell me."

"I will Red. Promise."

HB nodded and turned his attention forward. Liz did the same.

Jake walked up beside Hellboy. "So what are we looking for?" He asked, glancing up at the demon man.

"Don know…hey Abe!?" HB called back to the two men.

"What is it?" The merman answered evenly.

"What are we lookin for?"

"I presume somewhere inside one of these places…" Abe glanced around.

"We should split up and look." Johann piped up turning to Abe.

"Very good idea…I'll look through these places." Abe motioned to his left and walked off.

Johann hummed and went to his right. "You agents stay togethzer!" He shouted before walking into a crumbling building.

"_You agents stay together_." Hellboy mimicked the ectoplasmic man before walking into a large palace like building. "You two stay close."

Red pulled out 'The Samaritan' and took quiet steps forward in the dark building.

Jake and Liz pulled out their flashlights and guns, copying Hellboy's silent walk.

They came to a bleakly decorated wall.

There was a picture of a sun drawn in a corner, a few badly drawn flowers and trees. But what made it interesting…

was the deep spherical indent in the wall.

Just then the orb in Hellboy's pocket burst into light. And the building started to quake.

"Holy crap!" Hellboy brought his right hand over his eyes.

Liz and Jake shrank back while blocking out the shine.

"Red!…Put it in that groove!" Jake shouted over the noise.

"Be careful!" Liz added.

"Yea…now get outta here!" Hellboy waved them back.

They nodded and moved back to the entrance.

The large red man removed the orb from his pocket and stepped forward carefully.

He jumped to the right what a large chunk of limestone fell from the ceiling above, and forward as another dropped.

"Alright…show me what you got." HB jumped over a few large chunks of rock, and placed the orb in the large groove carefully.

The light dimmed and everything stilled.

The orb turned blood red…a large slab moved near the entrance.

Liz whipped around, ready to attack.

In the opening where the slab moved was a small piece of paper with markings on it.

"Liz!…Grab it and let's boogey on outta here!" Hellboy snatched up the orb and jumped back over the rocks and shot to the entrance.

Liz snatched up the paper and Jake followed her out, HB bringing up the rear.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"That was scary." Jake laughed nervously to Liz and Hellboy.

Hellboy grinned back and Liz nodded her approval.

Abe and Johann walked up to them quickly. "What happened?"

"We got this." Liz held up the paper.

Abe pulled out a piece of paper as well, and Johann did the same.

"I've scanned the whole place…this is all the clues we have at the moment." Abe spoke as he took Liz' paper.

"You sure there's nothing you missed?" Jake asked putting his gun back in its holster.

"Quite sure, yes." Abe nodded.

Jake nodded and looked around as Hellboy walked past him.

"Where to this time?" The demon stopped beside Liz.

"Let's see…" Abe looked at the papers and put them together where they looked ripped.

They didn't fit.

"Try zis one." Johann held out the paper he found.

Abe put his and Johann's papers together….they still didn't fit.

He tried Hellboy's and Johann's together…they fit. He held them up to the sky to try and see better.

"Well?" Liz shifted her feet.

Abe brought the papers down away from the sky. "Well…" He looked up at the others.

"Where we goin brother Blue?" Hellboy tried again to get a cigar in his mouth.

Liz glanced back at him and glared. Hellboy gave a guilty smile and shrugged.

Liz snatched it out of his mouth and turned it to ash. "No more." She said firmly.

"That was my last one any way." The red man grumbled.

Abe coughed and all attention went back to him.

"Well Blue…where to?" Jake smirked at his rhyme.

"Looks like we're heading off to Spain."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I AM SO SORRY!! :( i didn't mean for it to take so long!

I was so busy with other things i totally forgot about this story!

Please enjoy.


	9. Spain, rain rain go away!

The three agents gaped at the merman. Hellboy spoke up first.

"What!?"

"We need to go to Spain." Abe repeated.

"Are you telling me…that we flew to England, to China, then here…when what we need next is in Spain?"

"Exactly."

Hellboy scoffed. "Who made this route?"

"Well…most likely the person was passing back up through Europe and dropped another clue on they're way north." Abe shrugged.

Hellboy scoffed again and turned around. "This is crap!"

"Oh come on Red…what's a little travel compared to living forever?"

Hellboy nodded.

"Come on Red." Liz took his left arm and pulled him along. "Let's get going."

Jake shrugged at Abe and Johann and followed.

Johann turned to Abe. "Quite ze adventure we're going on."

"I'll say." They followed the others.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"…Somebody tell me how to turn this thing on!" Jake shouted to the general peoples.

Hellboy laughed, Liz smiled and shook her head, Abe chuckled and looked back, Johann ignored them and looked out the window.

An agent walked past Jake into a room behind the TV. It clicked on.

The agent came back out. "If there's anything specific you want to watch…just let me know." He smiled and walked off.

"Let's see…I don't want to watch this." Jake walked into the room. "These controls are easy. I don't need help."

He pressed a few buttons and listened to what came on before pressing it again and moving on.

He found a channel that was just music. "What's the channel called?"

"It says FUSE in the corner." Liz called back.

"Oh I love this channel!" Jake ran out and sat back in his seat.

"What's the song?" Abe asked curiously.

"It's '_Your Gunna Go Far, Kid_' by The Offspring." Jake answered.

"Catchy." Hellboy chimed.

Liz hummed and placed her head on HB's shoulder to sleep. She felt so tired.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

_"You know where they are going master?"_

The tall shadow smirked. _"I always know. They'll have to go to the capital. We'll meet them soon enough."_

_"Of course master. But there is something bigger isn't there?"_ The smallest of the three shadows questioned.

_"There always is…there always is."_ The shadow sighed.

The disappeared.

****

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

"So this is Madrid?" Liz asked as the walked off the plane.

"This is Madrid at night." Hellboy corrected. Liz smiled and walked closer to him.

"This is Madrid at night…raining!" Jake called.

"Blue what are we looking for here?" Hellboy asked as he removed his coat and placed it on Liz' shoulders.

"I don't know." The merman answered.

"WHAT!?" Hellboy and Jake shouted together.

Abe shrugged. The papers had simply stated where to go. Not what to look for.

"Oh that's just great." Hellboy grumbled while making sure that Liz was snug. She smiled and re-assured him she was fine.

He nodded but kept close.

Jake was grumbling incoherently as he walked past with his coat over his head.

"This is gunna be a _long_ trip." Was all that was made out.

****

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry it's so short.

I wanted to update more than give a bunch of details.


	10. sorry folks!

huh....sorry guys.....i don't think i'm gunna keep this story up much longer.....nobody is reading it!

plus i have no motivation to keep righting for it at the moment.

if someone wants to pick it up....feel free.


	11. important AN!

Ok....i'm going to continue with this story, however...it'll be a very long time before i'm able to update anything.

This computer is being moved. I have no control over it because it's not mine. But i am working on a mew chapter.

and...i am very sorry!


	12. Another AN, sorry again folks

I'll re-post this when i'm in the mood to do so.

i'll ned a new idea though. The Fountain of Youth is to hard of a topic to do.

see ya later

**E-M01L**


End file.
